Bring it On
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: What happens when Jack is the best student for the Black Dragons? What if Kim was the smart and snarky new girl who soon becomes the best student for Wassabi Warriors? Jack is one of THEM but distant from everyone. Well, let's just say, Bring It On. OOC and rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers! Okay, I recently became obsessed with Kickin' It for three reasons, I'm also a martial artists, it's extremely funny, and Leo Howard is **_**insanely **_**cute. Haha. So I decided that there wasn't nearly enough fanfictions for the show, so I'm making my contribution. Now, I usually do fanfictions for books because I have better understanding of characters in books, so this is my first time doing a fanfic on a show on TV.**

**SUMMERY: What if Jack was the best students for the Black Dragons, but also distant from everyone, what if Kim was the smart new girl in the school who joined the Wassabi Warriors, stirring up trouble with the Black Dragons? Well, let's just say Bring It On!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know who owns Kickin' It, probably Disney XD, but I don't, I would on that show kicking butts with the characters if I did. **

KPOV

I have never enjoyed moving from place to place all the time. What 16 year old girl would? Moving place to place without even staying somewhere for a year was not my idea of fun. Mom's job includes traveling and after my dad passes away 6 years ago, nothing held my mother back from picking up and traveling. Not even me. Oh wait, don't forget that this morning before she sent me off to Sea Ford High that "This is going to be permanent until you graduate high school honey, don't get in any fights."

Okay, well, I have only gotten into a couple for good reasons! Like somebody tried to mug me in the streets of Chicago once, so of course he had to go, and then in my prestigious school in Texas some guy tried to make a move on me, he went down, but apparently his friends weren't too happy about that, so they went down as well, I guess the school wasn't too happy about that.

Don't get me wrong, I'm very smart, not to brag or anything, but it just comes naturally. The awesome fighting skills come from several years of Karate lessons when I was younger and a few personal ones with my dad, and I have just kept up with it, even by myself, for the last 6 years, I have to say that I'm close to a third degree black belt by now.

But no amount of training can ever prepare someone for their first day at a strange new school except for experience. Presently, I was blending in with the thin morning crowd to get to the office. School started in 30 minutes, so it was no odd occurrence that the school was a bit emptier than it usually is.

I walked down the straight hallway from the entrance doors and turned to my right into a small office.

There was a door to the right leading to the attendance office, and then a thin hall leading to counselors' offices and the nurses' office.

There was a middle aged lady sitting behind a large desk with her head down as she shifted through papers. She had graying red hair that already had a few strands coming out from the bun on top of her head.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and she snapped her head up to me in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I'll be right with you."

I returned her polite smile and studied the pictures on the walls as she finished her filing.

"Okay," Ms. Cork, according to her name tag, started, "What can I for you dear?"

I smiled, "Um, I'm new…" I trailed off, praying that she'd get the picture.

Thankfully, she did, "Okay, name?"

"Kimberly Crawford," I wrinkled my nose slightly at the sound of my full name.

Ms. Cork shifted through a few papers and let out a sound of victory when she found what she needed, "Okay, Kimberly," I winced, "I've got your schedule right here along with a map of the school, now I'm sorry, but I didn't manage to find you a student guide."

I shrugged, I preferred working alone anyways, "That's fine, thank you."

"Of course, you have a good first day," I once again returned her smile before turning and pushing through the glass doors to the steadily thickening crowd.

I had made it through my morning classes with just a few spared glances from my classmates, luckily new kids weren't as uncommon here as other schools I've been to. I walked into the cafeteria with a grumbling stomach and immediately grabbed a red tray and lined up at the counter for my…food…?

There were only a few kids in line, maybe I needed to start packing a lunch too. I wrinkled my nose as a large, dark woman lazily slopped some…thing on my plate and I grimaced at the sickly gray color. I gave the lady a weak smile before turning to the fruit counter and grabbing the only edible thing here, an apple.

I cautiously looked around he room for somewhere to sit, I hate this part of the day. Luckily, I was spared any embarrassment when a short, round, dark kid motioned me to come over to his table.

I recognized him from my English class. He was sitting with a Hispanic kid that was leaning back in his seat that recognized from Spanish class and a wiry red haired kid that I recognized from my science class.

I sat down with them and the Hispanic immediately straitened in his chair, "Well, hello there, I'm Jerry, and you are?"

I stared him down with my menacing gaze and he flinched a bit, much to my chagrin. The red haired kid stepped in, "Jerry, don't scare her off, I'm Milton."

The kid turned to me for the last part and held out his hand, he seemed nice, but I couldn't help but laugh, "Are people still doing that?" I questioned, pointing at his hand.

He blushed and wiped the hand "casually" on his sweater as he looked down. I giggled and lightly punched his shoulder, "I'm messing with you, I'm Kim."

The boy who first signaled me over then spoke up, "Hellooo! Still right here! I'm Eddie."

Well wasn't this an interesting group, I smiled at him and he gave me a cheeky grin back, "So how do you all know eachother?" I asked as I picked at the mush on my plate.

Milton answered, "We do Karate after school together."

This spiked my interest and I started to respond before a shadow was cast over me and I looked up at four guys dressed in red and black jackets leering at the table as my new friends cowered, "Can I help you?" I questioned sarcastically.

The guy in the front of the group with bushy hair smirked an ugly smirk, "Why are you sitting with these worms?"

I looked at him blankly and blinked, "What are you, cheerleaders?"

Bushy kid scowled, "No, I'm Frank."

I laughed his attempt to smooth things over after insulting my new friends, "Well, then, if you're done talking, you can just leave." I stood up to face his height with my petite frame, I recognized the Black Dragon dojo logo on their jackets, I knew that dojo from competitions on TV, apparently their best student was only 17 and was better than even the Sensei of the dojo.

My friends gasped at my nerve, I knew Frank was good, but he wasn't _that_ good.

"Unlike other males, I'm not afraid to hit a girl," Frank sneered, threateningly.

I shook my head with a smirk, "I didn't expect anything else."

With that, Frank started to throw a punch at me, until a tan arm with visible tendons from slight strain reached in front of me to stop the punch.

"Let it go, Frank," a smooth voice spoke and my glare followed from the hand to the boys face to find out who stopped me from showing this kid not to mess with me.

My glare faltered slightly as I saw it was none other than Jack Brewer. I had seen this kid on TV a lot. He was undefeated and only 17 with a 5th degree black belt.

He was wearing a gray, cotton shirt underneath a green and blue plaid button up only buttoned halfway with the sleeves casually rolled up his arms and dark wash jeans. His brown hair was hanging a bit past his ears without hardly any hair in his face. He had brown eyes and two moles, one on his cheek, and one on his neck. He was, for lack of a better word, hot.

My examination only lasted a couple of seconds, so thankfully nobody noticed me ogling him, not that I would ever admit that out loud.

Frank's face adopted slight fear as he retracted his arm and mumbled a quiet apology.

Jack nodded and the other guys walked away. He had the same jacket as them hanging over his arm, but he seemed to distance himself from him, it was strange to say the least.

I burst out then, "You didn't need to do that. I had it under control, it's not-" I stopped short as Jack turned to me with an intense and dangerous look in his eye, "Whoever you are, you don't want to mess with any of them."

Yeah, I'm stubborn, so of course I fought back, "And why wouldn't I want to?" I snapped.

Jack didn't break his gaze, "You must be new, you don't know what you're dealing with, _nobody_ messes with them."

"Well maybe somebody should! They don't know what they're dealing with, they cant just go pounding anyone who insults them." I burst.

Jack chuckled quietly, "A blonde like you doesn't know anything about Martial Arts." He started to walk away,

I was furious, "You don't know what you're talking about! Got a board or two on you?"

The lunch room was silently watching our exchange now. When I voice broke in, "I do!" It was Marge, the lunchlady.

People looked at her funny, "What? I gotta practice my Karate some where!" she rebuked defensively.

She came from around the counter and handed two boards to Jack who smirked and shook his head, "You're just going to embarrass yourself."

"Thank you for your consideration," I said, sarcastically, "Just hold the board."

He shook his head held it like someone would for a front kick. I sighed and rested from my stance, "Any one can break those with a front kick, do spinning hook kick."

He chuckled but obeyed with another shake of his head. I ignored it and quickly performed a perfect spinning hook kick, sending the broken pieces of the boards flying out of Jack's hands.

They Frank and another Black Dragon and the room was silent, digesting what had happened. I smirked at Jack's shocked face. Just then the bell rang and I gathered my stuff and walked out of the silent cafeteria like nothing had happened.

**Hey! Okay, I'm just going to update this story whenever I want to, so it could be five minutes later or five days later, I don't require reviews, although they really do motivate me to update more than I ever thought they would. So REVIEW!**

**~COCO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhh! I can't believe it! I checked fanfiction 20 minutes ago and had 1 review, I thought that was good, until I checked again and had **6! **So, of course I'm already updating! Please keep it up!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own!**

KPOV

It was after school when Eddie, Jerry, and Milton caught up to me on my way home.

"Kim! Why didn't you tell us you did Karate?" Milton questioned.

I shrugged, "I was going to but then the Rugratz showed up."

Jerry giggled quietly, "Rugratz."

Eddie, Milton and I shook our heads at his antics, "You have to join our dojo, our best student is Jerry and he can barely spell Karate." Eddie quipped.

"Yo! Not swag! And just because this girl broke a couple of boards doesn't mean she's better than me at Karate!"

It only took a quick snap kick to take him down, almost cutting off his words.

I smirked victoriously, "Too, easy."

Jerry groaned, "That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

Jerry got into a fighting stance, "Yes!" he lunged at me with a punch and I easily side stepped and used his momentum to swing his arm around, sending him flipping and landing on the ground with a hollow _thump_.

I crouched down next to him, "You were saying?"

He shook his head weakly, "Nothing."

I smirked again, "Thought so."

Eddie laughed, "Okay, you have to come to our dojo and meet Rudy."

"Who's Rudy?"

"Our Sensei, beware, though, he can go a little crazy sometimes." Milton warned.

Yeah, Milton wasn't kidding, Rudy was arguing with his toilet when we got to the Bobby Wassabi Dojo.

I raised an eyebrow at the boys.

Jerry shrugged, "It's common."

Milton spoke, "I warned you."

Just then a short man who looked to be in his late twenties with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes stumbled out of what I'm guessing to be the bathroom. He was sobbing until he saw the guys and I all standing on the mat.

Rudy cleared his throat, "Alergies," he coughed, "Boys, girl who is way out of these boys' league."

I let out a short laugh at the honesty Rudy shows. He seems to be a real honest man.

Rudy greeted me, "I'm Rudy, and so there's no confusion, I was offered a job to guard the Wall of China, but I turned them down, teaching was just too important to me."

Or, maybe not.

I smiled anyway, this short man certainly had personality, "I'm Kim, I just moved here and I did Karate from a young age."

The boys cut in, "Rudy! She's awesome! You have to let her in! She'd save this dojo!"

Rudy held his hand for them to stop, "I will decide that. Kim, show me what you got."

I shrugged and performed a series of kicks and punches to knock down several dummies and break a random board.

I stood up from my horse stance and brushed my hair away from my face, waiting for Rudy to decide.

He had a shocked look on his face before he tried to shrug nonchalantly and said, "She's alright."

I smiled, I knew how to play this card, "If I'm not good enough for here, I can always go to the Black Dragons-"

As planned, Rudy cut me off, "Nope, you're in. There's some extra clothes in the box." He motioned to a plastic tub in the corner of the room and I laughed, "Thank God, cause I already hate the Black Dragons."

I walked over to the tub and dug through the green shirts and white pants until I found a pair that would fit me.

I followed the boys to the dressing room, splitting from them to go to the girls' one.

That night went smoothly, with getting myself reacquainted with nun chucks, flips, and a little bit of the bo staff.

The next few days at school were uneventful, a few dirty looks from the Black Dragons and a few blank looks from Jack, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. It wasn't until the weekend came around that Sea Ford saw some real action.

The guys and I were hanging out at Falafel Phil's when Frank and his gang walked in. Jack wasn't in sight and I knew that the Black Dragons were counting on a fight.

Frank sauntered right up to our table and slammed his hands down, causing the guys to jump at the suddenness, "Seems Crawford and I have some unfinished business, and this time, Jack isn't here to save you."

I couldn't help it, I laughed, this kid had no idea what I could do.

Apparently Frank didn't like this, so he hauled me up and threw a punch.

I ducked and twisted out of his grip, quickly landing a bondol to his midsection.

Frank doubled over slightly before coming at me again, this time his friends following his league. I twisted, turned, kicked, and punched my way through them. I finished Frank off and my friends stood up, cheering me. I curtsied and bowed mockingly.

It was then that I saw familiar brown eyes looking into the restraint from the window. I smirked at him and that must've angered him, he stomped through the doors and up to me. The guys cowered behind me and the Black Dragons did the same with Jack. I didn't even flinch as Jack stared me down with an icy glare, myself returning it.

"You don't know what you're doing," he hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "Jack, I know Karate, I just took down four of your guys by myself, what are you talking about?"

"No, Kim," He snapped and I paused, I don't think he's ever used my name before, "you don't know what you're doing. There's more of us, I might not do the same thing as them, but I can't stop all of the Black Dragons and neither can you."

"Jack, let it go. I'm not scared of you, or-"

He cut me off, "You're not scared of me," He stepped closer so that his nose was almost touching mine, "Really?"

I gulped at the close proximity, but other than that, I stood my ground, looking him evenly in the eye, "No." I stated.

He sighed and stepped back, "Well then, you have a lot to learn Kimmy." His demeanor changed and he gave me a cocky smirk, winked, and clicked his tongue at me before turning around and leaving the restraint.

I was frozen, first he looked like he wanted to kill me, and now he goes and acts like he's flirting, if he keeps playing this game, he's going to take me down before even touching me, but I won't stand for that.

I say bring it.

**OOOHHH! Kim's got a plan! I don't really know where I am going with this story, but it's going good right now, so please keep reviewing and Kim will get her plan done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up! Okay, first of all, I'm not the funny one the characters in Kickin' It are, I just capture their personality, haha. Thank you for the reviews I wish that I got a little bit more, but at least I know that my story is being enjoyed. So REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kickin' It. Only the plot is mine.**

KPOV

The guys and I were at the dojo when we got the news.

Rudy came rushing through the doors of the dojo, "Guys! We were chosen to fight at the Dojo Competitions!"

The guys cheered and hugged while I stood off to the side, "What's Dojo Competitions?"

Milton answered, "It's where 4 of the best dojos in our area are chosen to compete against each other in 3 months."

Jerry cut in, "Yeah, we get to go to San Diego and stay for two weeks prepaid and visit some tourist sights! The only down side is that they always partner up the dojos to walk around together and it's not very fun to socialize with the enemy."

I shrugged, "Sounds cool, have you ever gotten in before?"

Eddie sighed and shook his head, "No, this is the first year."

Milton drew our attention to him by gasping, "It has to be because of _you_, Kim! I mean, come on, the guys and I haven't gotten any better!"

I flipped my hair dramatically, I was pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

Rudy clapped his hand to get our attention, "Okay, enough lolly gagging," I raised my eyebrow, "get back to work."

We all nodded, we only had three months to whip the guys into shape, you know, because I'm already good enough, I still have to train though.

I _know_ that the Black Dragons are going to be in it, so I have to train so that I might have a chance of beating Jack, their best student, I still don't know what he meant by saying that the Black Dragons are dangerous.

The next Saturday was important for our dojo. Rudy had planned his own surprise party, don't ask, so the guys and I were decorating the dojo while he was somewhere else in town. It was only 9 in the morning and the party was in the afternoon, but if we knew Rudy, he wanted a big blow out.

Jerry was holding me on his shoulders while I hung up some streamers when it happened.

I was too focused and keeping the long streams perfect while taping them that I didn't hear when some people walked in. That is until Jerry dropped me.

"Jerry! You worm! Why'd you do that-oh!" I stopped short at the sight above me. I was on the ground with my elbows propping me up, and in front of me was no other than Jack Brewer.

He wasn't alone, not like I expected him to come the our dojo on his own will. No, he was with a man and woman who looked to be his parents.

I stood up, "Did you tell on us, Jack?" I teased. I'm not flirting, psh! No, I don't flirt, and most definitely _not_ with Jack Brewer.

Jack rolled his brown eyes, "No, they are old friends of Rudy and wanted to wish hi happy birthday."

"Oh, well, the party's at 2, so you might just want to come back then." I informed them, politely.

Jack's mother smiled brightly, "Oh, thank you dear, do you need any help with decorating?"

I was about to decline when Jerry cut me off, "Oh, yeah that would be great, I can do it by myself, but, ya know, even the greatest people alive need help."

I looked at Jerry like he had 3 heads, what caused this change in his stance? I followed his gaze to a girl that seemed to be the same age as myself but smaller hiding a bit behind Jack's dad, I guess she's his sister, although they look nothing alike.

Her hair was a darker brown, she had bigger eyes with a darker brown color in them and they just looked nothing a like.

I must've been studying her a second too long because Jack's mom spoke up again, "Oh, where are my manners, I'm June, this is Mark, you obviously know Jack…" she let the sentence hang.

I nodded, "We've met."

"And this girl here," June pulled the smaller girl under her arm, "Is Mika, she was adopted by us a long time ago."

Mika gave us a shy smile, "Hey guys."

I slightly raised my eyebrow, her accent was very interesting. It almost reminded me of Phil's accent at Falafel Phil.

Jerry squeaked, he actually squeaked when he heard her accent, but he quickly regained himself, "Mika, what it do, girl?"

Mika looked at her parents for an answer, but they were too busy talking to Milton and Eddie, well June was, but I now know where Jack got his quietness from. When Mika saw this, she then turned to Jack who was too busy glaring Jerry down. The airhead didn't notice, though.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Okay, Jerry. You need to go to the bathroom!" I blurted out, I needed him to leave the room.

"No I don't!"

"Jerry, just go!" I pointed him towards the bathroom so he would get the picture.

He raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, whatever."

I followed him with my eyes, making sure he didn't stop to hide, when the bathroom door was safely closed behind him, I turned to Jack and Mika, "Okay-"

I was cut off by Jerry's voice, "Ahh! I did need to go to the bathroom!"

I shook my head and turned towards them again, "Okay, Jack, Jerry's not a bad guy. He's an idiot, but not a bad guy. Just getting that out of the way. Mika, I apologize in advance of anything Jerry does to get your attention. And he will do a lot, you will soon know why he has never had a girl friend. So, that said, let's decorate." I clapped my hands, not giving them time to speak and turned away.

It was almost 2 in the evening and I was just checking over the last details for Rudy's party, I already knew how he was a perfectionist. The Brewers really were a lot more help than I thought they would be.

I was about to yell for everyone to turn off their lights to wait for Rudy when I felt a presence behind me.

I spun and ran into a wall. Wait, a wall? I looked up, the so called wall was Jack Brewer. I blushed lightly and stepped back.

I turned around to walk away but he caught my arm, turning me around, but keeping me farther away than before, "Thank you for telling us what Jerry will be like, I don't like it when boys hit on Mika, but you gave me a piece of mind that Jerry isn't counting on hurting Mika, so, um, thank you."

I think that was the most he had ever said to me at one time. I smiled, "No problem, and if Jerry messes it up, I give you permission to beat the crap outta him with me, deal?"

Jack raised an eyebrow teasingly, "Do I _have _to include you in it?"

I crossed my arms, and scoffed, "Of course! I didn't raise him for two weeks like that! And I'm not his mother or father, so there would be absolutely nothing keeping me back from hitting him whenever I want to. I already do, see, Jerry come over here!"

I held up a finger at a bemused Jack as Jerry came over to me from doing whatever Jerry does, "Yes Kim?"

I didn't answer, just hit him, but not too hard.

"Ah! What was that for?!" He shrieked.

I ignored him, "See?" I turned to Jack.

Jack's smirk grew, "Yeah, I get it, deal."

I nodded and I heard Rudy, trying to disguise his voice yell out that he was coming and a white hand reached around a corner to turn off the light.

I smiled at Rudy's determination to make this as much as a surprise for himself as possible.

I looked back at Jack once before the lights came on and an uncertain agreement passed between us for a second. We aren't quite friends but we would come together if anyone we cared about needed us.

A partnership, nothing more, nothing less.

**Yup, that's it. And I'm just wondering, why do people all of a sudden think that Jack's last name is Anderson? Anywho, please review! There will be more Kick if you do!**

**~COCO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! They literally doubled over night! Keep it up!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Kickin' It!**

KPOV

The party was fun. That's all I have to say. Fun. Fun can mean a lot of things. Wild, mild, quiet, loud, crazy, controlled. It depends on the person. Me? I'm always having fun with my friends. The afternoon was careless. Nobody was upset or annoyed that Rudy begged for more presents. Nobody complained about the crappy pizza that was delivered, Rudy didn't go crazy when we smashed his face into his face on the cake. Milton didn't whine when he had to eat some of that cake, he just grinned and bared it. Most importantly, nobody complained about one of our enemies being there to share the memory with us.

Jack got along surprisingly well with all of us. He had just enough strangeness under his cover that he fit in perfectly. When Jerry turned some music on, nobody sat out, everybody dance, no matter how terrible, and I realized that Jack was just as bad as me at dancing, he looked like a chicken. Not that I would ever admit out loud that I knew I was a terrible dancer.

We all shared random stories about Rudy, and even Jack participated. I guess he had seen Rudy do things at competitions that were definitely worth mentioning.

I was sure that I had grown more abs from laughing by the time the night was over. This wasn't just a regular two hour birthday party, no, this party went on until 7 at night. We even squeezed in some training. Get this, Jack actually got Milton to break a board! Milton Crupnik! To break a board!

Sadly, all good things have to end. People started leaving by 6:30, and by 7:15, it was only Jack and I left.

His parents had left earlier in the evening for a business meeting or something and Jerry took Mika out to the movies. I couldn't believe that she actually agreed and that Jack aloud it. Rudy thought that since it was his birthday he could leave us to clean up and go on a date with a health teacher from Sea Ford high. I had only gone to the school for a couple weeks before it was summer time. I have no idea why we moved when we did, but I had no problems with it.

I looked up at the streamers around the room. I really didn't feel like getting a ladder or getting on a chair. I looked at Jack, he was tall enough, but it might be a bit awkward to sit on his shoulders, I still wasn't as good of friends with him as I was with Jerry. I looked at the streamers again and got an idea.

"Jack, give me a leg up." I ordered.

Jack looked at me like I had lost my mind, "What? Why?"

I looked at the streamers, he followed my gaze, "Oh, no, Kim, you cant do that."

I rolled my eyes, "Watch me," and before he could argue anymore, I ran towards him, his only chance was doing what I told him to do, he set his legs and folded his fingers together.

I launched of his hand and flipped in the air before grabbing the streamers in the area of the room and tearing them down as I went down, landing and doing a roll before standing up and smiling victoriously. **(Like she did in Girl Vs. Monster)**

Jack looked at me like I was crazy again.

I nodded and he laughed a bit, "Okay, well, from now on, I'm just going to jump up and grab them."

I guess that could've worked, he was tall enough to touch the ceiling if he jumped. I shrugged my agreement and went to grab another trash bag.

Jack and I worked in compatible silence for the rest of the time. Him easily tearing down the streamers and me putting everything in trash bags. When we were finished, we sat against the wall and just drank some water before we went home.

I stood up and spoke for the first time in a while that evening, "Well, thank you for coming and helping out." I said, not looking Jack in the eye. We were natural enemies and if the Black Dragons found out we were friends, things would not go over smoothly.

Jack stood up too, "Yeah, Kim. I don't think things should change."

I smiled a tight lipped smiled, "I know, it wouldn't be good for any of us."

Jack nodded and cleared his throat, "So, um, we forget this happened. Don't get me wrong, I really wish I could be friends with you guys, just, I'm stuck in some things that you don't understand and I wouldn't be good to have friends in my situation."

I nodded, I was slowly realizing that when he says I don't understand, I really don't, I don't know what the Black Dragons do, I just now know that Jack is right and it's nothing I want to get into, "Makes sense, I'll see you around Jack."

"You too, Kim," was that regret I heard in his voice? I shrugged it off I gave him one last look before leaving our short lived friendship and walking away from.

Nothing changed after that. things went on like it was supposed to. Us Warriors trained our butts off for the competition that was only a month and a half away now, in August. When we came back, we were going to have to prepare for our last year of high school and I had no clue how to deal with that. The Black Dragons kept their distance most of the time, their were a few shuffles here or their, but luckily Jack and I were always there to break it up or finish it off. Jack only broke them up, he refused to fight my friends and I, which I am thankful for because the guys would have no chance against him. He let me get in a few good hits at all his guys, but if there was too many of them that I couldn't win, he would cut in. He didn't hurt the Black Dragons or us, but he did protect us indirectly.

When I moved to Sea Ford, I never expected to earn a group of friends and a group of enemies on the first day. But I did, and I have to except it.

Rudy and Ms. Applbom's relationship was going good. He still lies a lot, but he's slowly progressing.

All in all, things are going well, but is this the end? Heck no! There's still much to the story. Like that Frank suddenly thinks that he could get me. In his dreams!

At least I hit him with a bow staff on the head once and so now his brain is _not_ right, therefore it's easier to ignore him.

Presently, the guys and I were at the skate park. Milton was practicing balancing on an unmoving board off to the side while Eddie held him steady in case he fell. I was skating the half pipe, trying out some new tricks, and Jerry was flirting with Mika off to the side. I'm pretty sure they were dating now.

I was about to drop into the pipe again when I was cut off by another kid. He had a red and black helmet covering his head so I couldn't see his face or hair as he skated. But he was good. Beyond good. He flipped on his board a few times, grinding and ollying over anything he could. Either way, he was still a jerk for cutting me off.

After a few minutes, he stopped by a bench on the other side of the park from my friends and grabbed a water. I took my chance and skated towards him as he took off his helmet.

"Hey dude! Who do you think you are…"

I trailed off as his helmet came off and he turned towards me.

"Jack." I stated.

Jack raised and eyebrow, "Did you just answer your own question?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's not important, why did you think it was okay to cut me off on the ramp?" I out my hands on my hips with my skateboard still underneath me.

He shrugged, "You weren't going to stop anytime soon and I needed the room to do what I wanted to do."

I sighed, "Whatever, the Black Dragons here?"

Jack looked at me, "Yes, and they should be here any second."

The guys and I have been trying to avoid them these past few weeks, we didn't need any distractions or anything.

I nodded my thanks and ran towards the guys. After the competition, after the competition, I was going to find out what they were doing and end it, then life could be normal and Jack and all of us could be friends probably.

But until then, we needed to keep our heads straight and stay out of their way.

So I grabbed the guys, filled them in real quick and we ran off like the cowards we were. Only for a short time will we be running, because later, oh those dragons are going to wish they never blew fire at us.

**I tried thinking of a witty thing to say at the end, and I think that was pretty good. I'm pretty happy with this chapter even though it was kind of a filler. I'm pretty sure this story is going to be a bit longer than other stories I have written because there is so much to happen. So stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, some other stories have been in high demand, if you want me to update more often, I would appreciate more reviews, I'm not getting as many as I really want. But the reviews that I do get are amazing, so please just take a couple seconds and review if you like my story!**

**KPOV**

Today was the day. Not the day of the tournament, but it was _the _day. The day when I would prove to Eddie that girls _can_ eat more than 5 falafel balls in 1 minute, the sexist eater. I had trained for this all of 15 hours. Prepping my mind, cause, you know, that's when we made the bet, 15 hours ago. If I win the bet and eat more than 5 falafel balls in 1 minute, then Eddie has to buy me lunch for the week. If Eddie wins, which he won't, then I have to wear a chicken suit and walk around for a day like that. Not happening.

I threw on a light blue t-shirt that complimented my hair, strange, I know, but true. I matched it with jean shorts that came mid thigh, pretty long now a days. I threw on my worn out blue Convers, they weren't new by any means, but they were worn in and comfortable.

I brushed my hair and clipped the light waves back with bobby pins before I brushed my teeth and tucked my tooth brush and tooth paste into my Karate bag. I wasn't going to walk around with falafel breath the rest of the day.

Downstairs, I quickly made some toast and read my mothers sloppily scribbled note saying that she was on another business trip for the weekend and that she would be home for dinner on Monday night. Joy.

I grabbed my skateboard and locked the door behind me before making my way to the dojo.

"Let's get this party started right now!" Jerry sang off tune as he danced to an imaginary beat.

Eddie and I were seated at booth at Falafel Phil's, both of us giving each other the evil eye with a plate of 20 Falafel balls in front of us and Milton was standing at the edge of the table with a stop watch. Apparently Eddie was going to be keeping count on how many Falafel balls I ate, Milton was obviously keeping time, and I'm guessing that Jerry was just attracting attention. If I didn't know how to stand up for myself, I would never do this in public, but nobody really dared to make fun of me for what I did. They had either been there in the cafeteria on my first day when I broke two boards, or they had witnessed the Wassabi Warriors and Black Dragon shuffles on the streets.

Eddie was twitching his eye in an attempt for toughness, and I forced back a smile, he looked like he had lazy eye. I raised a saucy eyebrow and waited for Milton to give the signal to start.

"Ladies and gentleman," He started his dramatics and I internally rolled my eyes, "I welcome you to the Falafel Bet! On this side, we have Kimberly Crawford, 16 years old and weighing in at 110 lbs," How the heck did he know how much I weighed? "And on this side, keeping count, we have Eddie, weighing in at 151 lbs!"

He continued rambling and I eventually had enough and kicked his leg, "Milton, they don't need to know our life story, just get started!"

Milton grumbled some as his face reddened, but he continued, "On you're mark," Eddie leaned forward with his pencil ready while I just sat up a little straighter, "Get set," I pulled the plate towards me while keeping my eyes on Eddie's, "Go!"

I picked one up and popped it in my mouth before taking a drink of water to help disintegrate it. I was done with that in a matter of 5 seconds and I could see Eddie already getting nervous. I smirked at him before grabbing the next one, and the next. I was going to easily win this, I was already on my eighth one by the time that Milton announced 20 more seconds. My throat muscles were tired from forcing down the falafel balls that were flavorful on the outside and dry on the inside. I kept at it though, determined to win. I had just popped the 10th one in my mouth as Milton and the crowd started counting down from ten. I chewed like my life depended on it and forced the 11th one into my mouth as they counted down from five. The rule was that I had to _finish_ more than 10 falafel balls in 1 minute, so I hadn't won yet.

"5…4…3…2…1…time!" The crowd shouted obnoxiously on Jerry and Milton's lead.

I swallowed my last bite at the 2, took a drink of water at the one, and opened my mouth to prove that I finished 11 falafel balls at time.

There was a loud cheering in the crowd as Eddie banged his head on the table and I stood up with my arms in the air in victory, yes, I can act like a guy sometimes, proud that I ate 11 falafel balls in 1 minute.

Jerry was still acting like an attention hog with his dancing and I laughed as he bumped into several people without helping them out or anything, he was just like a dancing tornado, knocking down everyone in his path.

The celebrating moved outside of Phil's as other people had been struggling to get their _food_. The crowd starting dispersing and we all made our way to the dojo.

Upon walking into the building, our laughter died down at the sight of an angry Rudy, impatiently tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He was dressed in his usual sensei attire with his uniform that had green trim on it and his black belt wrapped around his waist and tied tightly. He wore the same shade of green bandanna around his head just like his idol, Bobby Wassabi, did.

"What were you guys doing?!" he demanded.

Milton stepped forward, "We're sorry Rudy, we were just fulfilling a little bet that Eddie and Kim made yesterday."

Jerry laughed, "I'm not even a little sorry, that was awesome!"

I squealed and joined in, "That's right, I ate 11 falafel balls in a minute! Free lunch for a week!" I threw my hand up in the air with a smile.

"I don't care what you di- wait 11?! I thought girls couldn't eat more than 11- ugh that's not important!" Rudy rambled and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you so uptight Rudy?" Eddie asked.

"Me?" Rudy gave a dry laugh, "Uptight? I'll tell you why I'm uptight! We're heading to San Diego in less than a week and I'll bet that none of you have even packed yet." He accused.

Eddie gave a whoop, "So I don't have to buy Kim lunch for the week? Yes!"

I shook my head, "Oh no, Eddie, I won that bet, you're still buying me lunch here and then in San Diego when we leave in 4 days."

Eddie pouted, and Milton patted him sympathetically on the back.

I turned to Rudy, "Why would we have to pack so early, we still have 4 days, and we're capable of packing in 2 days or less, except Jerry, Jerry should've started packing yesterday." I shot him a look and he whistled as he looked down, I had told him to start packing yesterday. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rudy.

Rudy had a frustrated look on his face, "What are you talking about? I'm not worried about packing for the trip!"

"But you just said-"

Rudy interrupted Milton, "It doesn't matter what I said! Just get on the mat and train, Kim, can I see you in my office?"

"But-"

"I said now, Kim!"

I held up my hands in surrender, "Okay." And followed him to the door leading to his office.

He opened the door for me and peeked around to make sure that the boys were changing and not listening in before closing it, he turned around and the irritation in his face was replaced with worry as he wrung his hands and paced back and forth, mumbling under his breath.

I endured this for 3 minutes before I gave up, "Okay, well if we're finished here, I'll just leave you to your mental break down…" I started opening the door, but Rudy reached around me and slammed it shut.

"No we're not done, _Kim._" He sneered and backed away to sit at his desk and wrung his hands again.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, "Then what did you want me in here for Rudy? And what's wrong?"

Rudy took a deep breath and covered his face before moving them away and looking me in the eye with seriousness, "Remember how I told you that in San Diego they pair the participating dojo's so that they tour around together before the competition."

I nodded slowly, it shouldn't be that much of a problem, I don't think, "Yes, but why is that a problem?"

Rudy started shuffling papers on his desk even though he had no hope of organizing any of them, avoiding my eyes.

"Rudy," I said slowly, "Who are we paired up with?"

Rudy snapped his eyes to mine before lowering them again and mumbling something incoherent.

I leaned forward slightly, "Hmm?"

He mumbled again, slightly louder but still low enough that I couldn't hear, "What Rudy?"

"I said, we're partnered with the Black Dragons! Is that what you wanted to hear, because that's what's happening!"

I paled and leaned back in the couch, "Oh, that is a problem."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious!"

I sat up a little bit, "But why did you want me in here?"

Rudy ran his hands down his face in frustration and sat up, "I wanted you in here to warn you, I'm perfectly aware of course that the Black Dragons and us Wassabi Warriors are averse to each other, so I was hoping that you would keep an eye on the guys. I know that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself against them, but I'm worried about the guys. They are definitely progressing with your help, but they are still not ready to take on the Black Dragons in a street fight that I know the Black Dragons will pick."

I nodded, "I can handle it."

Rudy shook his head, "And stay away from Jack in fights that may happen, even you can't take him on, and I'll be darned if you get hurt before the competition. Of course I'll be there as well, but there will be times that I am otherwise occupied or distracted, because, let's face it, with this face, I'm going to be getting several numbers and dates!"

I nodded slowly at his comment but then smiled, "Don't worry about it Rudy, Jack won't hurt us, he's not like the Black Dragons, and if anything happens that I can't control, I'll find you." I assured, but then cocked my head, "So, when you say 'paired up', does that just mean that we're going to the same sights as them… or, what exactly does it mean?"

Rudy explained, "It means that we stay on the same floor in the same hotel as them, we have the same schedule as them, we spend every waking and occasional sleeping minute with them. The tournament planners do it this way so that other dojo's can 'bond' and they save money by having groups at the tourist sights or something, like package deal."

I let out a slow breath, I suppose it wasn't that much worse than what I already thought it meant.

"Okay," I sighed, "So we're stuck with the Black Dragons 24/7 for 7 days?"

Rudy nodded and started wringing his hands again just thinking about it, "Yup."

I took a deep breath and let it out as I nodded, "Okay, we'll figure something out. I better get out there before the boys come snooping."

Rudy nodded and gave me the right away as he turned and typed on his computer, probably emailing Ms. Applbom or something.

I nodded and walked out the door and straight to the girls' changing room to get change, obviously. The boys were already on the mat and Jerry had been making sure that Milton was doing good pushups when I had walked by. Eddie was working on his kick back on a dummy. They had come a long way since I had joined, but they still had a long way to go until they were ready to stand up to the Black Dragons.

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so stay tuned! And just so you guys know, this story isn't about switching Jack and Kim's positions from the beginning of the show. No, there's a lot more to the plot than that and the tournament isn't going to be like the one in the first episode. I wanted to pair up the two dojo's to have a bit more of a plot and I didn't think that it would be appropriate to pair them up for touring in their hometown, so I chose San Diego as a good sight seeing place. I went there for the first time last September and I fell in love with it. It was my first time seeing the ocean in my 14 years, kind of sad, maybe. But anyways, it was awesome, so yeah, just a little background. I haven't been getting as many reviews as I wish I had, so please, like I said at the top, if you read my story and liked it, review. It doesn't have to be extremely long, although those make my day better, but it can just be saying that you like it, those make me realy happy as well, so please review!**


End file.
